Ultraman Cosmos (character)
is a gentle Ultra from an unknown galaxy. He is known for his calm and gentle fighting style, and his compassion for monsters. He first went to Earth to protect it from the Alien Baltan Basical's invasion. During his time on Earth he befriended a young boy named Musashi Haruno, who he gifted with a blue crystal to summon him if the boy needed help. After Cosmos dealt with the Baltan invasion, he left Earth for ten years before reuniting and merging with a now 19 year old Musashi, who had become a member of the Earth defense force EYES, so that they could combat the Chaos Header. After a spending about a year's time on Earth protecting all forms of life alongside Team EYES against the Chaos Header, Cosmos eventually redeemed the Chaos Header from the darkness in its being, and traveled back into space alongside the new Chaos Header 0, leaving Musashi to work towards the day where humans and kaiju would live together in peace. During the events of the second Ultraman Cosmos film, after another year had past since the events of the Ultraman Cosmos TV series, Cosmos returned to Earth and once again re-merged with Musashi to combat the evil Sandros. However, the space alien proved to be more than Cosmos could handle, and it was the timely arrival of the Ultra Warrior, Ultraman Justice that allowed Cosmos and Musashi to defeat Sandros. In the events of the finale Ultraman Cosmos film, Cosmos and Justice joined together to form the Super Ultraman; Ultraman Legend, who was referred to by Alien Gyashi as the strongest warrior in the universe. History Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact Meeting with Musashi and Revival An alien being who guards the Earth, he followed Alien Baltan through space as it tried to make its way towards Earth. Meeting up with it and quickly fighting it, the giants clashed. Fighting for some time and trading blows, soon both warriors fell from the sky. While Baltan goes underground, Cosmos is wounded and out of power. At death's door, it seemed the hero was done for until a small boy discovered him. Musashi Haruno managed to revive the hero by reflecting sunlight into the beam lamp on his head. Revived, Cosmos took the young boy for a ride over the landscape before giving him a small gem that contained the power to summon the hero. His parting words were "One who is strong is one who is brave". During Basical's raid on the city, Musashi tried desperately to call him but couldn't. He was forced to watch as the alien destroyed all in his path. Battle Against Baltan Later on, after Basical was awoken by the Sharks' jets, Musashi found his courage and managed to call on the giant. Cosmos spoke with the Baltan guardian and demanded that he return home and depart Earth, declaring it off-limits. When he refused, the blue and silver guardian fought Basical to a standstill, until the insect-like creature morphed into his Neo Baltan form. After being attacked by this new form, Cosmos called on the strength of his Corona mode. In this form, Ultraman Cosmos was able to thwart the invader and overpower him. Using the Prominence Ball, he dealt the final blow and put the invader down. Basical admitted defeat and shed tears before Cosmos' attack took effect. All he wanted was to give the orphaned children of his world a stable planet to live on and now that was impossible. After he fell, Cosmos used his powers to revert his body to his previous form and watched as the children of planet Baltan departed with the body of the last adult Baltan and began the journey back to their homeworld, beyond the solar system. Ultraman Cosmos Joining Forces with Musashi When a new villain fell on the Earth in the form of the Chaos Organisms and infected Lidorias, Ultraman Cosmos returned to the Earth. Uniting with Musashi who is now an adult, the pair joined forces in secret. Cosmos would appear to face countless enemies, destroying some and freeing others. Facing down lines of chaos monsters and new invaders, this new wave of attackers seemed endless. In the middle of the series, Musashi becomes obsessed with trying to become stronger in order to combat the Chaos Header even to the point where he failed to save Eligal from dying, blaming Cosmos for his weakness. Later, he suffers a dream where both of Cosmos' forms Luna and Corona were fighting each other as the two giants collided and died in an explosion. When Chaos Eligal reappears again, Musashi transforms into Ultraman Cosmos and purified the monster with all his strength via Luna Extract but in a twisted turn, the Luna Extract was absorbed, with the Eligal that was possessed eventually devoured and turned into Chaos Header Mebut, beating the Ultra with a Shockwave Ball. Cosmos was left powerless, defeated by the tyrant for the first time. Cosmos separated from Musashi and turns pale in a similar manner when they first met. Musashi set out to find Cosmos on the same spot the next day where the giant is still in a weakened and pale state. He received help from Ayano, his childhood friend and Clevergon to reignite Cosmos. Chaos Header Mebut appears at a K3 Point Unopposed now, the monster was free to attack. Later, the tyrant tries to kill Cosmos who was on the verge of dying. Before the EYES forces could arrive, Lidorias appeared and attacked the evil entity, EYES unleashed all their weapons with little effect. Thankfully, when the creature infected Lidorias with Chaos Organisms, the winged monster was capable of withstanding it and continued to battle. Chaos Header Mebut’s dreams of absolute destruction would seen be ended, however. In the time of the eclipse, Ultraman Cosmos rose just in time as Lidorias was down. With newfound power of revival, he transformed into Corona Mode and brought the fight yet again. The titan was still unwilling to go down. As the eclipse ended, Cosmos awakened a new form of power, the Eclipse Mode. The ground shook under his very footsteps and the hero effortlessly tossed this vile demon around as if it was a rag doll. When Mebut fired all of his weapons at once, the hero repelled his attacks. Knowing it stood little chance against the warrior of light, the creature picked up Lidorias and attempted to use her as a shield. In response, Ultraman Cosmos fired his Cosmium Ray, penetrated Lidorias' body, instantly killing the Chaos Organisms within him. It continued out his back and struck Chaos Header Mebut. Unable to withstand such power of light, the demon’s body was engulfed in fire and exploded. With Luna Extract and Corona Extract no longer able to be used in expelling the virus, Cosmos would have to utilize Eclipse Mode. Final Battle Against Chaos Organisms Now able to take on virtually anything, the guardian of the Earth was confronted with more creatures of chaos and even Chaos Ultraman and its evolution, Chaos Ultraman Calamity. The battles, however, would end on the moon, or so it seemed. After Cosmos won his final battle with Chaos Ultraman, with help from EYES, the false Ultra underwent a startling transformation, becoming Neo Chaos Darkness, an avatar of the Chaos Organisms' mind who wielded power greater than the previous Chaos Headers and Chaos Ultraman. Defeated by Chaos Darkness, the hero separated from Musashi as his power ran out. He appeared soon after, still weakened, to save Musashi from Chaos Darkness. Musashi begs Cosmos to stop attacking Chaos Header but he refuses and mercilessly attacked Chaos Darkness in his full anger, but was unable to fight back as the fiend readied its next attack. Musashi voluntarily joined with the hero yet again to defeat the Chaos, this time recharging Cosmos and transforming him into Miracaluna mode. With the help of three Earth monsters, he uses his Luna Shootless and Luna Final on the evil, the Chaos Organisms were purified and Chaos Darkness turned into an angel-like entity. Chaos disappears and reverts back to the light form but not before he thanks Cosmos for purifying him. Cosmos separates from Musashi and thanks him for defeating the Chaos Header through a peaceful way as he leaves the Earth. Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet Battle against Scorpiss The Earth was freed of the Chaos Organisms and Musashi and Cosmos again went their separate ways, but fate wouldn’t keep them apart for long. While investigating an alien world, Musashi found himself in the middle of a battle between Scorpiss and the Space Corona Mode Cosmos. The hero managed to defeat the insect-like monster, but wouldn’t return to Earth right away. Sandros Invasion Musashi, now a member of Team SEA, begged the hero to return after the Rayja were conquered. The hero obliged and came down, merging again with Musashi to take on Eclipse Mode and devastating the hordes of Scorpiss. The leader of the invasion watched on angrily and came in for his own battle, ready to take the planet for his own. Sandros devastated the hero, using its energy blasts and telekinesis to throw the giant around as if he were a doll. However, an ally of Cosmos would arrive. Attacking the fiend from the rear, Ultraman Justice then delivered Cosmos some energy, recharging the hero as the two rose up to take on the creature side-by-side. Laughing aloud, Sandros began to unleash his black cloud. Unable to see the monster in the darkness, the two warriors were attacked by its energized blade repeatedly. Trying to keep track of the monster, the two finally saw their chance. It had foolishly charged up a fire ball, exposing it in the darkness it had created. The two super beings each fired their beams, blasting the invader into oblivion. Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle Gloker Pawns Invasion and Battle against Ultraman Justice The Earth was saved yet again, but an unexpected threat would take on the Earth next. As a hostile alien force moved in on Earth, Cosmos was there to fend it off. While in a battle with two Gloker Pawns, the hero was reunited with Ultraman Justice, but this encounter would go much different than their last. Justice revived the two machines with energy and attacked Cosmos, taking down the Earth’s guardian. Revival and Joining Forces with Ultraman Justice The Earth was now exposed to Justice and the Gloker robots, but the Earth's kaiju wouldn't sit back and let everything get destroyed. Despite their bravery, even the monsters couldn't thwart the invaders. Ultraman Justice, however, would eventually regain his love for humanity and, in the midst of the final battle against Gloker Bishop, Cosmos would be revived and would grow into an even stronger form: Future Mode. Final Battle Against Giga Endra The two giants challenged the machine head-on, and after recharging Justice, the two managed to finally bring down the juggernaut. The two Ultramen then flew into space, ready to defeat the rest of the fleet that was preparing to attack. Their beams had little effect against the huge war ship and they were blasted back by its super strong beam attack. They weren’t ready to give up yet, however. They united into one super being, a giant of untold power and strength: Ultraman Legend. The powerful warrior of light held the destructive beam of energy and forced it back into the ship. The blast ripped the huge craft apart and an explosion larger than that of any other engulfed the superhero. Ultraman Legend returned to normal, separating back into Cosmos and Justice who looked on as the rest of the fleet turned around. The Earth would still be guarded by Ultraman Cosmos, but would also be guarded by Ultraman Justice. Having defeated the alien threat, after Legend's job was done he turned back into Cosmos and Justice. After that the two continued to guard the Earth. Ultraman Saga After Zero saved Taiga and combined with him, Gubila appeared and caused havoc in the city and Taiga instead of transforming, he ran around comically with Takeru until Ultraman Cosmos appeared and fought the Drill Nose Fish Kaiju and managed to calm it with Luna Shootless. Later, when Gubila once again appeared alongside Gomess fighting each other, Musashi transformed into Cosmos fighting the Two Monsters with Taiga transforming into the Mini Size of Zero. The two managed to fend off the Kaiju with Cosmos use the Luna Shootless on the two Kaiju. But, before they could rejoice, Alien Bat in his spaceship killed the two kaiju. Musashi alongside Taiga transformed into Cosmos and Zero goes to combat Alien Bat and his creation, Gigant Zetton they managed to gain the upper hand until Gigant Zetton managed to smash them around. Dyna revived him and they managed to destroy Gigant Zetton. The Kaiju then morphed into Hyper Zetton and proceeded to defeat the three Ultras. Not giving up, Musashi, Asuka and Taiga transformed into the giant of light, Ultraman Saga. Hyper Zetton created multiple monsters with multiple spheres. All seemed lost until Ultraman, Ultraseven, Jack, Ace, and Leo appeared to fight the monsters while Saga fights Hyper Zetton. They eventually equally match it but, with the help of Team U, Saga managed to defeat Hyper Zetton alongside its master with the Maximum Saga, After the battle, Musashi and Cosmos returned to their home universe. Ultraman Ginga Ultraman Cosmos participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside Ultraman Justice but, with other Ultras that came from other universes and their allies against the forces of evil. In the middle of battle, Dark Lugiel turned every Ultra present, alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. With the war over an unknown warrior appeared and faced Darker Gale but like others he also turned into a Spark Doll. The location of Cosmos' Spark Doll is unknown. After Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel, Cosmos and the rest of the Spark Dolls return to their original forms and return to their own universes. Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! When Etelgar arrived on Planet Juran, Ultraman Cosmos fought him in his Corona Mode but Etelgar was too strong for him. He tried using his Naybuster Ray to blast him, but it didn't work and Ultraman Cosmos was defeated reverting back to his Luna Mode. Arena sealed Ultraman Cosmos in a mirror, separating him from his Human host, Musashi. Cosmos and all the Heisei Ultras were freed thanks to UPG and they all teamed up with Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Victory, and later assisted Ginga Victory against Etelgar. Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA After being contacted by Shin Asuka about the Bezelb and Psychi threat, Musashi transformed into Cosmos on Planet Juran and traveled to the universe where Alien Kanon Amate and Shohei lived. Arriving on Planet Kanon, Cosmos is surrounded an army of Bezelbs and a Kugutsu Verokron. After dodging some energy bullets and rockets, Cosmos tried to purify Verokron but it did not work. Cosmos landed on Planet Kanon and met Amate as Musashi. Ultraman Geed Despite his apparent absence during Omega Armageddon and Crisis Impact, Cosmos' power was replicated by Ultraman Hikari into a Little Star that inhabited Moko before it was salvaged by Riku Asakura as Cosmos Capsule, allowing Ultraman Geed to assume Acro Smasher in conjunction with Hikari Capsule. Although Cosmos was far away from Earth at the time of the series finale, Geed's determination and courage in defeating Belial was strong enough to be perceived by the Ultra from Planet Juran. Profile Stats *'Height': 47 m *'Weight': 42,000 t Body Features * : Cosmos has a Color Timer like other Ultras, which behaves in the same manner. When assuming Eclipse Mode, the Cosmos Timer turned gold. * : A small crystal on his forehead. In Corona Mode, it is known as the . *'Ultra Armor': Like any Ultra, Cosmos is resistant to beams and fire. *'Arms': As a blue Ultra, Cosmos strengths dwell in psychic and mental abilities using the power of light. His basic form is not well suited for combat compared to red Ultras. Transformation Musashi holds the Cosmo Pluck then holds both his hands to his chest in a formation as if he's holding on to a sphere, Cosmos' energy then form in Musashi's hands then flash away, Musashi then immediately raises the Cosmo Pluck to the air and shouts "Cosmos!". Ultraman Cosmos then emerges in Luna Mode. Cosmos_rize.png|Cosmos' rise CosmosRise.gif Forms is Cosmos' default form, which is fast and boasts impressive mental and energy abilities. His blue form represents the 'kindness' of Ultraman. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Traveling Speed': Mach 2 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 1.2 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 2 *'Jumping Distance': 1000 m *'Grip Strength': 65,000 t (Equivalent to a human's 65 kg) :;Abilities *'Digitization': Cosmos can transform his body into a blue orb of energy and enter electronics, allowing him to move around within them and follow the plug-ins. *'Dynamic Size Change': Cosmos can change his size between that giant and a human and perhaps even smaller. He uses a similar stance used by the original Ultraman only he is accompanied by an aura of light. *'Combine': Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode can combine with Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Zero to form the Legendary Ultra Warrior, Ultraman Saga (this act required the Saga Brace). *'Luna-kinesis': Cosmos can maneuver entities telekinetically via his heart. *'Energy Charge': Cosmos, along with Dyna, can release energy from his hands to power up the Ultimate Aegis for Zero to perform the Final Ultimate Zero Trinity. *'Cosmos Healing': If Cosmos is wounded, inner-light exposed, he can heal the damage by rubbing his hand over it. *'Power Transfer': Cosmos can donate his powers to the Ultra Fusion Brace along with other Heisei Ultras to allow Ultraman Ginga Victory to use his powers. Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode Digitization.png|Digitization Cosmos Db 73837.jpg|Dynamic Size Change Saga Transform.gif|Combine Moonlight Smash.jpg|Energy Charge PowerTransferGingaSMovue.jpeg|Power Transfer :;Techniques ::;Special * : Fired from his right palm, instead of an attack this soft ray quiets excitement and calm emotions in others. Used several times, in Ultraman Saga and Gomess and Gubira. Known also as Luna Light. **'Full Moon Rect Type B': Another variant of the Full Moon Rect used in Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA, unlike the original, Cosmos does not use his own energy but using the Seed from the Tree of Life. Used to purify Amate as the War God, Vakishim, and Arstron from Kugutsu. * : Fired from his hand, this beam is used to zap the power of an opponent and is also Ultraman Cosmos' primary attack while in Luna Mode. He can also use this beam to rid a monster of the Chaos Organism. **'Cosmo Extract' (Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth only): Ultraman Cosmos can shoot a stronger variation of Luna Extract, except this time, the other Ultras give Cosmos their powers for this attacks. Can purify Neo Chaos Darkness II. * : Fired from his right arm, this beam is used in an attempt to destroy Imago Hyper Zetton, along with Dyna's Solgent Ray and Ultraman Zero's Wide Zero Shot in Ultraman Saga. This is also his second debut of his attack-based weapon in Luna Mode since he used the Specium Ray in New Century Ultraman Legend. *'Net Track Box': A beam from the right hand, used against Alien Baltan in their space battle during the first movie. *'Specium Ray' (New Century Ultraman Legend only): He used his Specium Ray to attack the sky monster along with the other Ultras. *'Cosmos Force': Using a ray from his right palm Cosmos can revive the dead. Apart from reviving the dead, it can also be used to heal others from their injuries as well. Used on Ultras like Zero and Alien Kanon Amate as the War God. *'Luna Struck ': Destruction beam to shoot sticking out in front of the right hand. Power is low, one offensive skill of the few rays. *'Ambassador Rockets': A series of light bullets from Cosmos' right hand. One on Luna Mode's significantly damaging attacks. *'Hand Slash': Like other Ultras, Cosmos can fire an energy slash from his hands. FullMoonRect.gif|Full Moon Rect IMG 0500.jpg|Full Moon Rect Type B LunaExtract.gif|Luna Extract Cosmo Shootles.jpg|Cosmo Extract Cosmos Fullmoon Smash.png|Moonlight Smash Net Track Box.jpg|Net Track Box Specium_Ray_Jubilee.jpg|Specium Ray IMG 0407.jpeg|Cosmos Force Luna Strike.jpg|Luna Struck Cosmos Hand Slash.png|Hand Slash ::;Physical *'Luna Spin Block': By spinning his body rapidly, Ultraman Cosmos can deflect most projectile weapons. Used to on Planet Baltan to defend himself against blades. **'Luna Spindmill': Accelerated rotation to avoid enemy attacks. *'Mast Arm Protector': A defensive skill, using Ultra Psychokinesis to flick away energy attack with the elbows. **'Mast Hook Protector': The same skill except with the legs, also useful against blades. Used to counter Neo Baltans blades. *'Pinpoint Cross': Creates cross shaped energy on Cosmos' left hand. Creates a plaster like seal where it lands. *'Luna Shootless': A skill to parry enemy attacks or disable them. *'Luna Punch': A jab, hook, straight punch, uppercut, his signature is the palm strike known as the Palm Punch which can send foes flying. **'Eclipse Punch': A feint attack that ends with a right hook punch. *'Luna Chop': various chop maneuvers usually aimed for the head of neck. **'Picking Broke': A chop to the head while in the air. **'Suede Shaver': A horizontal strike chop, it has high destructive power. Used on Reikyura, Chaos Parastan and others. *'Luna Kick': A variety of kick techniques. **'Nimble Kick': A round house kick. **'Moonassault Kick': A somersault jump followed by a diving double kick to the chest. *'Knee Smash': A knee strike. **'Knee Drop': A knee strike while falling towards the opponent. *'Luna Whipper': A throwing technique. **'Luna Flying Mare': The art of throwing someone from their neck. *'Luna Leg Whip': A monkey flip backwards as an opponent rushes him and uses the momentum to send them flying. *'Luna Elbow': An elbow strike **'Elbow Smash': An elbow strike to the throat or neck. * : Cosmos energizes his palm with energy and strikes the enemy, targeting evil energies within them. Pinpoint Cross.jpg|Pinpoint Cross FullMoonFlasher.png|Full Moon Flasher ::;Other * : A barrier using both or one hand, dissipates attacks on contact. **'Reverspike': Ultraman Cosmos can create a shield that can block projectile weapons. This can be just a small shield, covering a portion of his body, or a full-body shield that blocks his whole body from attacks. ***'Moon Reverspike': A variation of the Reverse Spike, is a square wall, it can collapse and be used to wrap around the opponent. ***'Reverspike Barrier': A defensive skill to defend oneself with a wall of energy. Not malleable as the Moon Reverspike. Used in Ultraman Saga to defend against Giganto Zetton's fireballs. *'Cosmo Shootless': An energy ray from the right palm used to stop missiles and bullets in episode 45. **'Luna Suspension': A ray from both hands, acting like a suction beam, it collected all the ammunition stopped by the Cosmo Shoot less. *'Cosmos Capture': Ultraman Cosmos can create a small ray to capture small beings. Sometimes, it can be set to large for capturing enemies. **'Trans-Bubble': Ultraman Cosmos can emit a harm-free beam from his hands that will trap a monster inside a protective bubble and allow him to fly it to another destination. *'Luna Rainbow': Ultraman Cosmos can emit a beam that will teleport immobile objects to a secure location from his hand. *'Luna Cold': When needed, Ultraman Cosmos can spray a cool mist from his hands that can lower the temperatures of the hottest beings or objects. *'Cosmo Kausa': A light from both hands that restores an object or being to their previous form. *'Energy Shot': Another ray from the right palm, gives energy to the target. Used in episode 20. *'Luna Potion': A beam from his right hand, used in episode 34 to return Reikyura to the ocean floor. *'Ramis Pure': Cosmos can fire a small green energy from a small orb from his head. Used to revive Parastan. *'Luna Pure': Ultraman Cosmos can generate a light from his hand to purify any monster that has gone wild. *'Cosmos Realize': Ultraman Cosmos can shoot a living ray which used to temporarily bring to life any inanimate object. *'Wake Riser': An energy beam from the entire body. Used to revive Planet Juran. *'Miracle Realize': Ultraman Cosmos can use a soft light to repair destroyed buildings. *'Luna Through Eye': A ray from Cosmos' eyes. *'Cosmo Reductor': A ray from both palms that reduces the size of enemies. *'Cosmo Shower': A ray from both palms that extinguishes fires. *'Feel Warmer': A ray that releases the positive emotions of the target. *'Moonlight Shower': A ray fired from both hands. *'Tears Room': An attack that causes the enemy to see mirages and hear scary noises, thus causing them to cry. *'Luna Stop Ray': An attack that makes the enemy stop attacking. moon_light_barrier.jpg|Moonlight Barrier Cosmos Barrier.jpg|Reverspike Reverse Spike.jpg|Moon Reverspike River Spike Barrier.jpg|Reverspike Barrier Cosmos Shoot-Less.jpg|Cosmo Shootless Cosmos Capture.jpg|Luna Suspension Cosmos Luna Luna Rainbow.png|Luna Rainbow Cool Mist.jpg|Luna Cold Bubble Cosmos.jpg|Trans-Bubble Luna Potion.jpg|Luna Potion Cosmos Revive.jpg|Ramis Pure Cosmos Poers.jpg|Luna Pure Luna Shootles.jpg|Cosmos Realize Luna Cosmos KKausa.jpg|Wake Riser Repair Ray.jpg|Miracle Realize Fdsk.jpg|Luna Through Eye ::;Combination *'Full Moon Rect with Spherical Barrier': Cosmos can combine his Full Moon Rect with Orb's Spherical Barrier to purify others. *'Combination Barrier': Cosmos can create a large spherical barrier with Orb, Agul, Gaia and Dyna. *'Combination Ray': A combination ray fired along with Dyna, Orb, Agul and Gaia. Used against Psyqueen. IMG 0495.jpg|Full Moon Rect with Spherical Barrier ComboBarrier.gif|Combination Barrier ComboBeam.gif|Combination Ray - Corona= Corona Mode is Cosmos' secondary combat-oriented form. The red light is evoked when a peaceful solution can not be achieved, often when Cosmos faces off against sentient opponents with evil desires. Cosmos' red form represents the 'strength' of Ultraman. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 9 *'Running Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1200 m *'Grip Strength': 80,000 t (Equivalent to a human's 80 kg) :;Abilities *'Strength': This form is Cosmos' battle mode, used for when the enemy cannot be reasoned with or calmed down by the Luna Extract or Full Moon Rect. It gives Cosmos much greater physical strength than his Luna Mode, but offers less mobility. * : A temporary powerful boost that is similar to Glitter Tiga. Used in the Ultraman Ginga S movie. CrossOverFormation.gif|Crossover Formation :;Techniques ::;Special * : Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack in Corona Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired from his hand. There is also another version, which is charged more quickly. * : Formed by the hands first in a praying position then by waving the hands around as red streams of energy gathered around. The energy is gathered into Cosmos' hands and fired as a wave of heat and flames. **'Powered Up Blazing Wave': A stronger version of the Blazing Wave. Used in Ultraman Ginga S The Movie. * : A large ball of energy that Ultraman Cosmos, can charge up and fire from his hands. This attack is capable of completely obliterating whatever it hits. Cosmos can also just shoot the heat energy, instead of throwing the ball when needed. If an opponent is able to survive the attack, they will still be pushed back hundreds of yards and plow through anything behind them. * : Like in his Luna Mode, Ultraman Cosmos can also fire the Corona Mode version of Luna Extract. Fired from his arm, this beam is used to zap the power of an opponent. He can also use this beam to rid a monster of the Chaos Organism. It also seems that the Corona Extract is stronger than Luna Extract. *'Hand Draft': While in Corona Mode, Ultraman Cosmos can fire white missile-strength blasts of energy from his hands. **'Shining Fist': Similar to the Hand Draft but a consecutive stream of arrow shaped energy blasts. *'Thunder Smash': Cosmos summons lightning to strike the opponent. NaybusterRay.gif|Naybuster Ray NaybusterRayB.gif|Naybuster Ray (Type 2) BlazingWave.gif|Blazing Wave BlazingWaveEx.gif|Powered Up Blazing Wave ProminenceBall.gif|Prominence Ball CoronaExtract.gif|Corona Extract Cosmos Energy Blast.jpg|Hand Draft ::;Physical *'Corona Windmill': Floating in the air, Cosmos spins around at high speed creating a barrier. Used to counter Neo Baltans needles. *'Corona Protect': Using Ultra Psychokinesis, deflect energy blasts with his arms. *'Corona Punch': The variety of punching maneuvers Cosmos uses in Corona Mode. *'Corona Chop': The variety of chop techniques used in Corona mode. **'Solar Chop': A chop to the neck and chest. **'Suede Shaver': Same as in Luna Mode. *'Corona Kick': A variety of kicks. **'Corona Flying Kick': A jump kick to the chest. **'Solar Brave Kick': A diving kick from the air at Mach 9. Used on Chaos Parastan. **'Corona Rolling Harper Kick': A trick kick to the vitals of the opponent. **'Corona Suspend Kick': A kick while hovering in the air. *'Corona Elbow': Elbow attacks, including an elbow smash and drop. *'Corona Shoulder Attack': A violent tackle using the shoulder. *'Corona Swing': Holding the arm and leg, Cosmos throws the opponent. Used on Chaos Parastan. **'Corona Neck Hanging': A skill to lift and tighten the enemy's neck. **'Corona Back Drop': Grabs the opponent from behind and leans back smashing the crown of their head into the ground. *'Corona Head Butt': Jumps up and head-butts the opponent. *'Corona Head Lock': A headlock. imacorona Windmill.jpg|Corona Windmill Ultraman Cosmos Corona Mode Solar Brave Kick.png|Solar Brave Kick Corona Swimg.jpg|Corona Swing Corona_Kick.jpg|Corona Flying Kick ::;Other * : Ultraman Cosmos can create a shield, also known as the Sunlight Barrier, to protect himself. It is stronger than the Moon Light Barrier. **'Reverspike Hyper': A shield that absorbs energy shot at it and allows for that energy to be fired back as a beam. However there are limits to how much it can absorb. *'Cosmo Kausa': A light from both hands that restores an object or being to their previous form. *'Corona Branch': Cosmos splits into six individuals. Used to counter Neo Baltan in the first movie. Reverse Spike Corona Mode.jpg|Sunlight Barrier Reverse Beam.jpg|Reverspike Hyper Cosmo_Kausa.jpg|Cosmo Kausa Corona Branch.jpg|Corona Branch - Eclipse= Eclipse Mode is Cosmos' third form, which was achieved after his defeat at the hands of Chaos Header and his revival under a lunar eclipse. This form represents the 'courage' of Musashi which revived Cosmos and combined the powers of Luna and Corona. Because Cosmos must change from Corona Mode, it can only be used for one minute. It is the only form to require the presence of Musashi. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 16 *'Running Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 3 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 2.8 *'Jumping Distance': 1800 m *'Grip Strength': 90,000 t (Equivalent to a human's 90 kg) :;Techniques ::;Special * : Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack in Eclipse Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired. This attack can instantly kill the Chaos Organisms (and other dark energies) within a being’s body and continue out the other side. It has enough power to also destroy some of the strongest monsters in just one hit. Can also split up into smaller beams to hit multiple locations. * : An attack where Cosmos charges his arms and creates a crescent moon shaped construct and fires it in front of an energy blast. It is a powerful finishing move. * : A continuous stream of arrow shaped energy blasts from the right hand. The power is low but it can stun the enemy. *'Eclipse Blow Shot': A very powerful ray fired into the air from the entire body. Used in the second movie to destroy a Scorpiss. CosmiumRay.gif|Cosmium Ray CosmiumMulti.gif|Cosmium Ray (Type 2) CosmiumBlade.gif|Eclipse Blade EclipseSpark.gif|Eclipse Spark CosmosEclipseTechnique.gif|Eclipse Blow Shot ::;Physical *'Eclipse Windmill': Ultraman Cosmos can use super speed to float in the air and starts spinning to deliver a barrage of attacks and ends it with a sky kick. This attack was used to send Chaos Ultraman flying. *'Lightning Defender': By spinning his body rapidly, Ultraman Cosmos can deflect most projectile weapons. *'Eclipse Receipt': Using the arms, Cosmos can block energy blasts. Used to defend against Scorpsiss attacks. *'Eclipse Punch': Refers to any of Cosmos punch techniques. **'Diamond Crash': An intense straight punch, charged by his color timer, energy is gathered into Cosmos' fist and dished out in a simple punch delivering a blow that would destroy the average monster. *'Eclipse Kick': Any of Cosmos' kick techniques. ** : A dive kick, also a heel drop, which was used on Sandros in the second movie. *'Eclipse Chop': Various chop techniques. **'Sub Side Shock': A strong horizontal chop. *'Haisuto Swing': A swing using the enemy's tail and legs. *'Eclipse Head Lock': A head lock using superhuman strength. Flash Barrage.jpg|Eclipse Windmill Lightning Defendor.jpg|Lightning Defender Cosmos Recepti.jpg|Eclipse Receipt Power Surge Cosmos.jpg|Diamond Crash Cosmos Eclipse Eclipse Kick.png|Eclipse Kick Haisuto_Swing.jpg|Haisuto Swing ::;Other *'Eclipse Potion': Works the same as the Luna Potion. Used in Episode 54. *'Suspend Shot': Electrical beams from both hands, used in the third Cosmos Movie to stop a pair of Glokers. * : Ultraman Cosmos, when in Eclipse Mode, can create a barrier of golden light that can collect the energy of an opponent’s attacks and then send it straight back. He can shoot this barrier forward, forcing Chaos Organisms out of an opponents body or cutting enemy ships in half. *'Tissue Alter Ability': When fighting Chaos Eligal III, Cosmos closed the monsters' gas blow organ by altering the tissue. *'Bravery Attack (Unused)': A beam from both hands. imagebhhhhhhh.jpg|Eclipse Potion Stop Ray.jpg|Suspend Shot Golden Light Barrier.jpg|Golden Light Barrier - Miracluna= Miracluna Mode is the glittering light-like form accessed by Musashi's bravery to fight alongside Cosmos and purify Chaos Darkness instead of killing him. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Not Available *'Running Speed': Not Available :;Techniques ::;Special * : Fired from his arm, this beam is used to zap the power of an opponent and is also Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack while in Miracluna Mode. He can also use this beam to rid a monster of the Chaos Organism, even if the Chaos Organism is hard to get rid off from the monster. LunaFinal.gif|Luna Final - Space Corona= Space Corona Mode is Cosmos' form used for space travel. It boasts greater speed and mental/energy abilities than Luna Mode. As its name suggests, this form is meant only for combat in space. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Too fast to be measured *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 3 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 2 *'Jumping Distance': 1800 m *'Grip Strength': 75,000 t (Equivalent to a human's 75 kg) :;Techniques ::;Special * : Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack in Space Corona Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired. This beam can push through other beams of energy and explode with tremendous force. * : Another one of Cosmos' beams. Shocks the enemy on impact. ::;Physical *'Space Corona Receipt': Cosmos can deflect energy blasts with his bare arms. * : Any of Cosmos' kick techniques. **'Succession Kick': A kicking combo, used to trounce a Scorpsiss on Planet Parastan. **'Tender Kick': A high Jump kick moving at super speed. Destroyed the shoulder of a Scorpsiss on Planet Parastan. *'Space Corona Punch': Any of Cosmos' punch techniques. **'Flame Punch': A double punch using the power of the entire body, directed into the enemy's chest *'Tap Chop': A chop that is powerful enough to slice through the enemy, used to cut the robot skin Scorpsiss' tail. ::;Other *'Barrier': Prior to changing to Eclipse mode after his merger with Musashi, Cosmos created a spherical barrier to protect him self from Gloker Pawn fire. *'Space Corona Current (Unused)': Water from Cosmos' finger tips. OverRayLoop.gif|Over Ray Loop Space Corana.jpg|Space Corona Struck Space Corona Receipt.jpg|Space Corona Receipt Space Corona Kick.jpg|Space Corona Kick Space Corona Barrier.jpg|Barrier - Skeleton Corona= Skeleton Corona Mode is an imaginary projection of Musashi's mind during the second Cosmos movie. It appears as if Cosmos was in Corona mode but transparent. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Not Available *'Running Speed': Not Available :;Techniques *None, this is from Musashi's imagination. - Future= Future Mode is a form that represents 'Hope' which combines the power of 'Kindness', 'Strength', and 'Courage' to create the strongest form Cosmos wields. This form appeared only in the third movie. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 18 *'Running Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 2000 m *'Grip Strength': 100,000 t (Equivalent to a human's 100 kg) :;Abilities *'Combine': Ultraman Cosmos can combine with Ultraman Justice to form the super strong Ultraman Legend. 2A38127B-EABD-478C-8A26-2BC8F5F7610C.gif|Combine :;Techniques ::;Special * : Ultraman Cosmos' primary attack in Future Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired. This beam can push through other beams of energy and explode with tremendous force and also combine with Justice’s Dagrium Ray to make an even stronger attack. DagriumCosmo.gif|Cosmo Strike ::;Other * : When needed, Future Mode Ultraman Cosmos can put up an energy shield that can block attacks. After repeated hits it changes color. It is an upgraded form of the barrier he uses in Eclipse Mode. * : If an ally is low on energy, Ultraman Cosmos can transfer some of his energy to them by touching them. Future_Barrier.jpg|Golden Extra Barrier Cosmos_Transfer.jpg|Future Force ::;Combination * : Cosmos can combine his power with Ultraman Justice's power, and both will release a super-powered energy beam from their hands. Cosmos releases a blue beam from his right arm, and Justice releases an orange one from his left. Before hitting the target, the two combine into one, large beam of green energy. Can destroy monsters like Gloker Bishop in one blow. Their ultimate attack. * : Cosmos, alongside Justice, is able to jump at the same time and do a powerful vertical kick able to deal a great deal of damage. CrossPerfection.gif|Cross Perfection }} Standard Abilities This are abilities which Cosmos can use in all his forms. *'Acceleration': Cosmos can move at blinding speeds. However, this is only for short bursts. The more powerful his form, the greater his speed and its duration. *'Mode Change': Cosmos can change into any of his forms at will, except Eclipse mode which requires him to be in Corona Mode and merged with Mushashi, and perhaps Space Corona Mode at first. Cosmos Luna to Corona.gif|Mode Change (Luna Mode to Corona Mode) Ultraman Cosmos Tranformation.gif|Mode Change (Luna Mode to Corona Mode to Eclipse Mode) CoronaToLuna.gif|Mode Change (Corona Mode to Luna Mode) CosmosSpaceCoronaModeChage.gif|Mode Change (Space Corona Mode to Luna Mode) FutureModeChange.gif|Mode Change (Luna Mode to Future Mode) Fighting Style Cosmos generally did not destroy his enemies with any damaging abilities. Cosmos would use certain abilities or transform into certain forms depending on what being he fought. For example, if Cosmos fought a simple misplaced or aggravated monster, he would use a less aggressive fighting style to not hurt the monster as much as possible. Cosmos would then calm the monster down using cleansing or purifying abilities. However, if he fought a sentient and evil being he would be forced to destroy the aggressor with a more aggressive fighting style and more lethal abilities. His fighting style in Luna and Corona Mode has been compared to the Crane Style of Chinese Martial arts. Other Media Ultraman Hit Song History New Hero Hen Cosmos appeared in this movie along with the other Heisei Ultras. He recharged Zero's Color Timer after Ultraman Gaia. Trivia *Designer: Hiroshi Maruyama. *Ultraman Cosmos was the first naturally all blue Ultra to star in his own movie and show. *Cosmos is the second Heisei Ultra to debut in a movie, the first is Ultraman Zearth. *He is the second main Ultra to make a Super Ultraman with another Ultra, after Ultraman Taro, but his merge is the first to become another being completely (he merged with Ultraman Justice to become Ultraman Legend). **He is also included in more fusions than any other Ultra so far, two, Ultraman Legend and Saga. *Cosmos is the first known Ultra to change his head's shape when transforming into other forms (aside from merging or fusing), followed by Ultraman X. *In the movie Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet, Ultraman Cosmos' Eclipse Mode's Color Timer sound was a reuse of Ultraman Dyna's. *Like Gaia, Cosmos' color timer sound was modified and pitched higher from Ultraman Tiga. It sometimes will have a slower tempo than usual. *Ultraman Cosmos is the first Ultra that doesn't destroy his opponents on a regular basis, followed by Ultraman Ginga. *It seems that after Cosmos is revived from being defeated, he gains a new mode. The first instance was in THE FIRST CONTACT, where Cosmos gained Corona mode, and then in the series, where he unlocked Eclipse mode. The only modes besides Luna Mode (because it's his default form), not to be unlocked by this principle is Skeleton Corona mode (because it only existed in Musashi's imagination), and Space Corona mode, since it was shown at the beginning of THE BLUE PLANET, which takes place directly after the series. In the series finale, he unlocked Miracluna mode instead of Space Corona mode, which means Cosmos had two initial modes, which are Luna Mode and Space Corona mode. id:Ultraman Cosmos (karakter) ms:Ultraman Cosmos (watak) Category:Ultraman Cosmos Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Blue Ultras Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Videogame Characters Category:Allies Category:Ultras from Unknown Category:Movie Heroes Category:Movie Ultras Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Characters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman Saga Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Characters Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Characters Category:Ultraman Saga Characters Category:Chaos Organism Victims Category:Protagonists Category:Form-Changing Ultras